Kingdom of Texas (Some Victoria II campaign idk)
the 'Kingdom of Texas '''is a kingdom located in North America, between the American Peoples Republic and Mexico. It borders the Confederate States of America, Californian Republic, American Peoples Republic and Mexico. It was one of many nations to colonize parts of Africa with the Invasion of Tunis in 1862. It also owned much of modern-day Libya, Algeria, Pakistan, Mozambique and Madagascar, as well as Crete, a Greek island. The nation struggled to stay a civilized nation, before aggressive expansion during the early 1890's allowed it to become a Great Power by 1900. Previous Texan governments, founding (1835-1850) In 1835, the Republic of Texas proclaimed it's independence from Mexico, the nation had gained it's independence by late-1836. After several requests to join the United States were turned down, in 1842, the Empire of Texas was briefly proclaimed after a short yet violent civil war. Yet another civil war broke out and the Second Republic of Texas was put in place in 1843. By 1847, workers had overthrown the government, and the Workers Republic of Texas was put in place, what many consider to be the first communist government. History Yet another civil war broke out in 1848, and the Third Republic of Texas was proclaimed that year. Finally, in 1850, a young man by the name of Marshall Doyle, who had been born in 1811, was elected President of Texas in a landslide. The power of the government outside of the president was rather limited, and Marshall Doyle crowned himself King Marshall I on April 17, 1850 in a absolute monarchy, beginning the Kingdom of Texas. Mexico invaded the new monarchy in 1851 to annex it, however with strong American support, the Mexicans were pushed back to near Los Angeles and surrendered in 1852. The American Civil War broke out in 1854 following various bad decisions by the United States, and after two years of fighting, in 1856, the two sides signed peace. Texas outlawed slavery in 1857, and the absolute monarchy was replaced with a constitutional monarchy styled after Prussia's constitution in 1860. In 1861, they colonized Madagascar, and in 1862 they colonized Tunis and then Tripoli in 1864. They briefly became a secondary power from 1865-1867 before France declared war on them in 1868. By 1872, large parts of Texas had been occupied and they negotiated surrender. The first coup against the kingdom unfolded in 1873, and the Second Empire of Texas was proclaimed, which was put down. Then in 1875, the Second Workers Republic of Texas was proclaimed, which was also put down. ''This part is a work-in progress. Kings # King Michael I (April 17, 1850-May 22, 1896, 46 years as monarch) # King Logan I (May 22, 1896-June 8, 1900, 4 years as monarch) # King Logan II (June 8, 1900-October 21, 1936, 36 years as monarch) # King Michael II (October 21, 1936-November 1, 1936, 10 days as monarch before abdication) # King Michael III (November 1, 1936-June 21, 1944, 7 years as monarch before execution by CSA forces) # King Joe I (June 21, 1944-August 8, 1945, 1 year as monarch during exile) # King Morgan (August 8, 1945-October 21, 2002, 57 years as monarch, 24th longest serving monarch) # King Michael IV (October 21, 2002-May 6, 2018, 15 years as monarch) # King Joe II (May 6, 2018-present, 4 years so far) Prime Ministers # Aaron Baxter (May 15, 1860-May 15, 1868) (Conservative Party) # Thomas Stewart (May 15, 1868-May 15, 1880, second longest serving prime minister in Texan history) (Conservative Party) # Freddie McDonald (May 15, 1880-May 15, 1884) (Conservative Party) # Cole Kline (May 15, 1884-May 15, 1892) (Conservative Party) # Jordan Stone (May 15, 1892-May 15, 1900) (Conservative Party) # Draven Cain (May 15, 1900-May 15, 1904) (Socialist Party) # Louie Matthews (May 15, 1904-May 15, 1908) (Liberal Party) # Harrison Taylor (May 15, 1908-May 15, 1916) (Conservative Party) # Tommy Shaw (May 15, 1916-May 15, 1920) (Liberal Party) # Armani Solomon (May 15, 1920-May 15, 1924) (Liberal Party) # Phillip Kirkland (May 15, 1924-May 15, 1932) (Liberal Party) # Dexter Murray (May 15, 1932-May 15, 1936) (Conservative Party) # Ramiro Osborn (May 15, 1936-May 15, 1940) (Conservative Party) # Alexander Brooks (May 15, 1940-May 15, 1948) (Conservative Party) # Christopher Evans (May 15, 1948-October 12, 1948, died in office) (Conservative Party) # Connor Saunders (October 12, 1948-May 15, 1952) (Conservative Party) # Camilo Hickman (May 15, 1952-May 15, 1960) (Liberal Party) # Andrew Pearce (May 15, 1960-May 15, 1984, longest serving prime minister in Texan history) (Labor Party) # Lewis Collins (May 15, 1984-May 15, 1988) (Conservative Party) # John Parker (May 15, 1988-May 15, 1992) (Conservative Party) # Kieran Hopkins (May 15, 1992-May 15, 2000) (Conservative Party) # Christopher Marshall (May 15, 2000-May 15, 2012) (Conservative Party) # Shannon Lloyd (May 15, 2012-May 15, 2020, first female Texan prime minister) (Liberal Party) # Edward Newman (May 15, 2020-) (Conservative Party) Acting Advisers to the King The Acting Adviser to the King was the closest thing to a prime minister in place in Texas prior to 1860, however it only had 2 hand picked leaders, listed below. # Christopher Clarke (April 17, 1850-May 15, 1856) # Aaron Baxter (May 15, 1856-May 15, 1860, position abolished) Queen of Texas The Queen of Texas is the wife of the King of Texas, and has been held by 10 people since 1850.(Note: the seat of Queen of Texas was vacant from May 4, 1889 to October 21, 1890) # Queen Bethany I (April 17, 1850-May 4, 1889, divorced) # Queen Alexendra I (October 21, 1890-May 22, 1896) # Queen Alexendra II (May 22, 1896-June 8, 1900) # Queen Lilian (June 8, 1900-October 21, 1936) # Queen Alexendra III (October 21, 1936-November 1, 1936) # Queen Peterina (November 1, 1936-June 21, 1944, executed by CSA forces) # Queen Alexendra IV (June 21, 1944-August 8, 1945, in exile) # Queen Bethany II (August 8, 1945-October 21, 2002) # Queen Mollie (October 21, 2002-May 6, 2018) # Queen Bethany III (May 6, 2018-present)